


Translation of “Flash-fic -Dancing”

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/162530041963/translation-of-flash-fic-dancing





	Translation of “Flash-fic -Dancing”

If someone asked Fake Crash if there was something he likes to do he would easily say ‘dancing’; dancing is something he remembers to do since a long time and it makes him feel a happiness that he couldn’t describe, just show it. Sometimes he was ignored and other times some find him annoying, and more when he appeared randomly at their place (he doesn’t do it on purpose) but he doesn’t let make him feel down, he just keeps dancing and dancing to his heart’s content.

The first time he danced in front of them, Evil Coco started laughing a lot and Evil Crash spit out all his tea while Good Cortex clapped and keep smiling like always.

“Ahahaha! You’re so silly!” she said with tears in her eyes as she finished recording with her smartphone. Soon enough the scientist said he would like to see him dance again and Evil Crash gave him a thumbs up, cleaning himself and preparing another tea.

“I bet Nina would love to see you dance when she comes over the lab!” Good Cortex said that with a smile. And he wasn’t wrong, as soon as Good Nina came to visit them she wanted to see him dance over and over again.

After that sometimes he danced with them and even the serious scientist, Good Brio, show him some moves saying it was amusing to see him move like that. Another scientist, one with a rocket in his head, didn’t talk a lot with him but he was friendly with him and often said he wished he wasn’t allergic to bandicoots. Hearing this from them was really nice so he often danced with them like if it was the only time he would be able to do so.

Even so Evil Coco never stop laughing while recording him and Evil Crash still keep dropping his tea unwittingly, but still it was awesome that someone enjoyed see him dancing no matter what.


End file.
